


Comfortable Solutions

by Magi_Silverwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Lunar Heroes, Other, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: Neville watches his partners in the kitchen after Harry has a bad night.





	Comfortable Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
>  **Warnings** : This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

-= LP =-  
**Snapshots of Love**  
Comfortable Solutions  
-= LP =-  


Neville just watched his partners dancing around their kitchen. Luna would have been the instigator, he knew. Silliness was her way of comforting them more often than not. Harry tended to ply them with a warm beverage of some sort or to feed them. Neville preferred Harry’s stress-baking over the stress-cleaning. The cleaning always meant that whatever was bothering Harry was particularly bad. Given the lemony-pine scent in the air, Neville could imagine why Luna was leading Harry in something that resembled a demented cross between a tango and a waltz.

 

Over the smell of the cleaner, Neville could detect Harry’s blueberry scones as well as his devil’s food biscuits. He managed to pull his gaze away from the dancing pair to take in the rest of the kitchen. There were all the components of a full English breakfast. How long had Harry been awake? Harry hated cooking with magic; he would almost have a panic attack at the mere suggestion. What had set him off?

 

Neville couldn’t fix the problem without knowing.

 

He received a flash of pale heather as Luna noted him in the doorway before she pulled Harry down for a kiss. It was the first step in another kind of dance entirely. Luna was the best at getting people to open up and talk about what was bothering them. She was especially good at getting _Harry_ to do it, even when he was deep in his brooding. Mother knew where Neville and Harry would be without their Luna.

 

Luna maneuvered them until she was pressed against the counter, Harry’s only slightly larger size held tight to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Neville’s eyes were drawn to the paleness of her thigh as she slipped one leg out of the violet dressing gown she wore in order to wrap it around Harry’s waist. Taking the silent prompt, Harry took hold of her hips to lift her onto the countertop. She rewarded the action by sliding a hand through his hair. The hand not in Harry’s hair beaconed Neville forward.

 

Well, maybe solutions could wait.

 

After all, comfort was important, too.

 

-= LP =-  
Scene End  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Information:  
> Day/Fic: 04  
> Representation(s): Polyamory (Triad); Rare Ship (Lunar Heroes)  
> Word Count: 356 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
